


Naruto Week 2017 Drabbles

by CelticxPanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: A set of drabbles written for tumblr's Naruto Week 2017Day One - Favorite CharacterDay Two - Favorite QuoteDay Three - Favorite FightDay Four - Favorite ArcDay Five - Favorite MediaDay Six - Favorite Op/EdDay Seven - Free Space





	1. A Fox's Wedding (Day One - Favorite Character)

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble takes place in what I like to call 'Black Cat AU' in which Ryou's the one who ended up with Sasuke, Kourubi went off with Naruto on his training excursion, and Mai takes more of an interest in Sakura's training

“Hey, look,” Kourubi said, staring out the window of their hotel room. “A fox’s wedding!”

“A what?” Naruto asked, jumping from his bed to hers, making the old mattress groan.

“A sun shower, when the sun is still shining despite the rain,” she explained, hauling Naruto into her lap so he had a better view. “Traditionally, it’s called a fox’s wedding. We should wish for the newlywed’s happiness. It’s only polite.”

Naruto made to clap his hands together in prayer, but stopped suddenly. He turned to look up at her, a curious look in his eyes. “Hey, do you think there will be a sun shower when I get married?”

Kourubi hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t think so. You’re not a fox, after all.”

Oh, how she loved that shy little smile of his. She didn’t get to see it often, so it was a real treat when Naruto’s smile softened and his cheeks went pink. Sometimes, she thought, he just needed a little reminder that not everyone thought of him and Kyuubi as being the same being.

“Ne, ne! Can you sing that song again?” Naruto begged, tugging on her shirt. “Please!”

“Well, who am I to refuse such a polite request from my favorite baby brother,” Kourubi teased. She settled back against the headboard, letting Naruto get comfortable in her lap.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away~”


	2. Words I Need to Hear (Day Two - Favorite Quote)

Mai wasn’t sure how long she’d been locked up in this damn room.

Her captors had brought her onigiri three times, which led her to believe it’d been at least three days. Three days without sunlight or a shower or decent food.

Three days since she’d gotten caught so her team could escaped. She didn’t regret it. Ryou was a talented medic, plus he had Umeko at home. Kourubi was the head of a highly respected clan. Yeah, Konoha had the least to lose if Mai was the one who got caught. She knew that. Knew it well. What did Konoha care about a girl from the red light district with barely enough chakra control to do even the simplest jutsu?

A sound outside the door caught her attention. She turned her head, hunger slowing her movements. She flinched as the heavy metal door was kicked off its hinges. Three figures stood in the door way.

“Mai!”

“Sensei?” She couldn’t believe it. They’d come back for her. HER!

Kakashi rushed over, tugging the paper chakra seals off her wrists. Noboru-sensei was right behind him, scooping her up in his arms as if she was a twelve year old genin again. Gai stood by the door, body tense as he waited for anyone to try and stop them.

“You came back for me.”

“Of course we did,” Kakashi insisted, ruffling her hair without care for how dirty and grimy it was. “Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are even less than trash.”


	3. A Bitter Taste in My Mouth (Day Three - Favorite Fight)

Kourubi was right, Kakashi realized. This really was the worst feeling in the world.

How many years had Kakashi held on to the illusion of Obito’s innocence? Only to have all of it tossed aside and stepped on. What would Kourubi think of him, having stopped her from doing the very thing he knew he had to do now.

He had to kill his best friend.

Trapped in the Kamui, he was almost glad Kourubi wasn’t here to see him. Every blow he landed, every strike he dodged, he feared he might waver. Feared his memories might over take him and keep him from doing what needed to be done. He didn’t want Kourubi to see him like that. She’d done enough to save him.

It was his turn to save her.


	4. Remember (Day Four - Favorite Arc)

“You know what I miss?” Ryou asked apropos of nothing. 

Mai rolled over onto her side to stare at him. “What?”

“The chunin exams.”

Sasuke glared at him from the couch where he was hanging upside down. “We just had a chunin exam.”

“Yeah, no, I mean the first chunin exam,” Ryou clarified. “The one before everything got fucking crazy.”

“The one where we met all of you,” Kourubi added, smiling at Sasuke from where she sat on the floor.

Ryou waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, not really for that reason.”

“Well, that’s why I think of it so fondly,” Kourubi shot back. “We met lots of important people then. And I think we each grew a lot from the experience.”

“Stop it,” Mai warned. “You’re starting to sound like Noboru-sensei.”

“Well, it’s true!” Kourubi sat up straighter, and everyone knew she was about to go on a mom friend lecture. “Sure, things were really messed up and stuff’s only gotten crazier since then, but I don’t think I’d trade the experience for anything. I have my brothers because of that exam. Gaara’s quality of life has improved significantly because of that exam. We met so many people who’d impacted our lives. It was a good exam.”

Mai’s cynical frown twitched up into a smile. “The best exam.”


	5. In the Background (Day Five - Favorite Media)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit of an experiment based on a suggestion from a friend of mine - 'Third Person Outsider POV'

The first time he saw her, she was just in the background.

He’d been flipping through a particularly old volume of the manga, one he’d read probably three dozen times since middle school. He practically knew the panels by heart. But today he saw something he hadn’t noticed before.

A kunoichi with a bird on her shoulder.

The next time he saw her, she had feathers in her hair. Her hair was longer too, but he could tell she was meant to be the same character as the one he saw before. She had a new scar on her cheek, and he wondered where she’d gotten it.

He started looking for her, binging on volumes of the manga in a way he hadn’t done in years. Every time he saw her, she’d changed a little. Without knowing her name or anything about who she was, he watched her develop in ways that many of the main characters never got to. Always in the background.

What was her story?


	6. New Song (Day Six - Favorite OP/ED

Kourubi loved moments like this.

Sat out on the engawa as the autumn breeze blew through the garden. Kakashi sprawled out on his back with his head in her lap. Iruka leaning against her side. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of their friends out in the garden, watching the clouds go by through the deep red leaves of the trees. Ryou was out there as well, watching Umeko as she clamored for Konohamaru’s attention. Mai sat atop the garden wall, neither distancing herself nor directly engaging with the others.

“Mmm, you know what would make this even better?” Kakashi asked, and Kourubi knew exactly what was coming.

She humored him anyway. “What’s that?”

“If our song bird sang something for us.”

She shot him a wry smile, but Shikamaru had always called her a showboat for a reason.

“Ah, made of distorted melodies, we are creatures worthy of love~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Naruto Shippuden OP 10 - Newsong by Tacica](https://vimeo.com/40874972)


	7. Playing Scarecrow (Day Seven - Free Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt from ivegotpurple/purple-possibilities - Kakashi bonding with the Karasuno birds

Kakashi had to admit, he really liked Kourubi’s garden.

It was calm, and quiet, and the large wall made it easy to pretend that the outside world didn’t exist. The shade he found under the plum tree’s pink and white blooms was just right for a warm spring day. He understood completely why Shikamaru liked to steal into the garden for his naps.

The feeling of something landing on his knee caught his attention. Looking down, he found a small, round, yellow and brown bird. It eyed him curiously, chirping and singing sweetly. Not a summons then, just a normal bird.

Amused, Kakashi whistled a little tune in response. It was only polite to reply when someone spoke to you, after all.

“Kakashi-san, am I interrupting?”

Kakashi looked up into the tree at the sound of a rough, feminine voice. One of Kourubi’s crows, Mori, stared down at him.

“Not at all,” he assured her. “Just some light conversation with my new friend, here.”

“I see,” Mori mused, fluttering down to rest on his shoulder. “Then I hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

“Of course not.”

 

“Ah. Looks like someone is living up to his name.”

Kakashi looked up from where he was watching the meadowlark on his knee converse with a jaybird settled on his thigh to see Kourubi walking towards him, tiny Tsubasa cradled in her arms.

“They’re very pleasant company,” Kakashi informed her, only joking a little. “You should try it sometime.”

Kourubi just laughed. “Alright, pretty birdies. I need my boyfriend back. Shoo now.”

The birds scattered, allowing Kakashi to stand, feeling Mori dig her small talons into the shoulder of his vest. He reached out to take Tsubasa, careful not to wake him as Kourubi helped him settle the babe in his arms. He watched as Kourubi’s eyes softened at the sight of them. He didn’t lie when he said he loved her eyes.

“C’mon, love,” Kourubi teased, reaching out to let Mori hop onto her hand. “Let’s see if we can find something more productive for you to do than be a scarecrow.”


End file.
